This invention relates to a multi-twist spindle for processing endless fibers and yarn by twisting, and for combining material from at least two countershafts with the simultaneous creation of a left and a right twist, or of a single direction combined twist.
Ring spindles and flyer spindles on which the fibers are wound for twisting of endless fibers, and yarn single twist spindles with a rotating countershaft, are known in the art. Double twist spindles, three twist spindles and multitwist spindles can be provided with two or more stable countershafts from which the combined fibers are taken up. These spindles are single purpose spindles. The fibers taken up from countershafts obtain the same direction and same height of the twist. These characteristics are severe limitation to the use of the equipment.